The Overlord and the Lord of the Rings
by Lord Angderon
Summary: For summary, see the authors notes in the heading of chapter 1. Rated M for scenes that depict intense action, violence, mild gore, and etc.


**Authors Note: **

First off, there are some things I would like to get out of the way first.

This is NOT a true crossover between Lord of the Rings and Overlord.

I do not know what you would call this, but in order to give you guys an idea of what lies ahead, here is a quick summery.

'Ever since Nazarick and its denizens were mysteriously transported to the new world after the shutting down of YGGDRASIL, two things have been on Momonga's mind that has only been growing. How did he get here, and are any members form Ainz Ooal Gown here as well? Little does he know that both questions have the same one answer.

That answer being one of Momonga's most trusted friends in YGGDRASIL and former member of the guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, Sauron the Great. This player was known for his extreme admiration for the old and classic fantasy books and themes written by Tolkien, so much so that it came to the point he created his avatar in the game very much, if not exactly, like the being who he took his name after, the great deceiver Sauron.'

I hope that helped clear some things, and if you are still interested in continuing, I won't hold it any longer.

Let's begin …

* * *

Momonga let out a long and tired sigh as he watched Herohero sign off for the last time. The room was quiet and still. The room that once had all the members filled it with sights and sounds, being whole of fellowship.

Now, only Momonga remained. Only the one who showed up before anyone did to prepare, and only the one who stayed long after to restore the tomb for the next day. Frustration and sorrow built up in his bosom as he began to reminiscence on memories.

Slamming his fist down into the ginormous table, Momonga exclaimed his distress of the situation, that of being alone, all alone.

That was until a brilliant burst of violent flame and shadow exploded into reality not far off from where Momonga sat. As quickly as it came, same was as it left, leaving a massive armored figure in its departure. His skin was a blackened warped metal, several times stronger than tungsten. His head was crowned with sabers, his pauldron's with swords, and his plate armor was roughly molded in a style that looked alien as it did draconic. His massive mace laid clung to his side, stained in dry remains of former players, serving as a constant reminder to those who challenge him what their fate would be.

Momonga immediately recognized who this was. "Sauron, its you!" He said in awe and shock as he stood up to greet him.

Sauron looked down upon the skeletal necromancer whom, and although his chosen form for his avatar prevented anyone from directly seeing anything past his helm, felt the warmth of Sauron's smile as the titan greeted his old friend.

"Momonga! Of all the original members, you are the one who I knew would be here!" Sauron proclaimed in his iconic voice. Everyone in the game chose to use their regular voices when interacting with teammates, save for Sauron that is. Mostly likely due to his love of theatrics, Sauron always chose to use a deep and dramatic tone whenever he was online. All honestly, some of the guild members where impressed for how long Sauron has been able to keep it up, seeing that he never did fall out of 'character'. "It sure has been a dogs age, has it my old friend?"

"It sure has, I thought you left the game altogether a few months ago."

"No, no, I did not leave YGGDRASIL for that long." Sauron chuckled. "But enough of that. Tell me, how has Nazarick been holding ups these days, _MASTER_ Momonga?" Sauron comically and teasingly asked, knowing that Momonga found it annoying whenever Sauron would call him such.

Shaking his head in satisfied amusement as he gestured for Sauron to follow him as they walked to the throne room. "Nazarick has still remained the same since you were last here."

"Number 1. That what happens when your guild builds a neigh impenetrable defense system in a high-level dungeon." Sauron remarked as he thought of the days of the past.

"Remember when we didn't have any of the security features? There were some nights where you, me, and Touch-Me pulled all-nighters just to simply not lose the tomb. We all got so loopy form sleep deprivation!" Momonga whole heartedly laughed, being joined by Sauron in such.

"I remember that we had to keep making bad puns to each other to stay awake!"

They continued in sharing such stories they had experienced with each other, their laughs echoing down the empty halls.

"Now Momonga, may I ask you a favor?" Sauron asked.

"You, a favor? Why yes, most certainly." Momonga answered while being caught of guard, for Sauron had never asked anyone for anything, ever.

"Meet me in the treasury." Sauron replied before teleporting to such, with Momonga in tow.

* * *

The two of them walked past Pandora's Actor as they headed deeper into the mausoleum in which the equipment of all the former members were stored and displayer on golems created by Momonga.

"You really did capture their likeness." Sauron commented on the sights he saw.

"Well, I only had memory to go off from. I just relieved that the armor fits." Momonga modestly replied.

"Ah, here we are!" Sauron eclaimed as the reached a empty pedestal, a pedestal dedicated to him if he would ever desire to leave something behind.

"So, what is this favor you ask of me?" Momonga inquired.

"I want to ask you permission to leave something here."

"But of course! You shouldn't have to ask me something like that."

Heeding his answer, Sauron perceived to retrieve something form his pouches on his waist. Looking closer, Momonga discovered that Sauron pulled a small piece of jewelry from his body.

A simple golden ring. A rather bland one at that. Momonga could sense nothing particularly special about it as Sauron placed it one the pedestal all by itself.

Sauron's hand twitched, as if they were suddenly free from some invisible source of force that was so strong that Sauron stood there for a moment, hand just hovering in place above the ring. Momonga was beginning to think that Sauron was going to grab the ring back.

Sauron's hand slowly retracted, until it returned to his body. Sauron than suddenly directed his body and his gaze harshly upon Momonga. The guild master froze in place, feeling some intense form of pressure stemming from Sauron himself.

"Momonga, you must promise me that the ring, under NO circumstances, will not be touched, and that NO ONE is to ware it as well. That no matter what the situation may be, the ring will be left alone." Sauron seriously charged of his friend, such much so that Momonga couldn't help but feel disturbed by this odd behavior from Sauron. "Promise me that."

"Yes, alright, just calm down." Momonga answered while trying to ease the sudden sense of tension that came form Sauron. He couldn't help but find this request to be most odd and unusual to say the least. His mind began to race with the question of why now, when the YGGDRASIL servers are just minutes from shutting down.

"Thank you, my time is up." Sauron than hastily responded, looking around himself as if checking something. "I believe that we will see each other again, old friend." He solemnly declared to Momonga.

That was he said before the same burst of flame that brought him, took him away.

Momonga stood for a moment in a state of confusion, before moving once again, this time to his throne, in which he would spend the last moments of his stay in YGGDRASIL.

* * *

As he closed his eyes, he felt the clock reach down on its final seconds, expecting to see the dreary reality that was his life come back to him.

Momonga awaited in silent sorrow, knowing that all he loved was going to end.

But the clock did not stop, it would never stop.


End file.
